pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Kathandrax Runners
Well, it defenetely wont have energy problems at the boss but I dont quite get how your customers would go throgh 2 rooms packed with enemies. :/ --Carnivorous Cupcake 00:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Wait, you're serious that this is all you need to do kath..."..well that's easy!" (monty python voice) --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:09, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't remember the last two skills i used....And your party kills the djinn. Life Guardian 03:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ya but how does your party actually get to the djinn? :o --Carnivorous Cupcake 09:54, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Typho signet, or w/e its called, to speed up dmg with disease.. was that one of your mystery skills? Consitini 13:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) So, once again, how does your party actually get to the djinn? --Carnivorous Cupcake 23:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :"On level 3, pull a becalmed and have your team kill it. Then pull everything in the room away and have your customers agro and kill the Djinn in the next room with PI. " Life Guardian 23:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Is it actually possible? From what I remember tanking there you cant pull the mob in the first room past the gates where another group is. --Carnivorous Cupcake 23:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::It's been a while, but im fairly certain your group can kill the djinn before they get blown up by the mob in that room. Life Guardian 23:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::So you never actually used this build? ¬___¬ --Carnivorous Cupcake 23:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Not in a few months =\. Life Guardian 23:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I c. Going to run this tomorrow, if its possible then its easy to pull off (my version is braver though :p). Also, you might spec 10+1 into dagger and 8 into crit for more damage and energy gain, Shadow refuge should still keep you alive no problem. --Carnivorous Cupcake 23:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Make sure to tell them to bring PI+run skills+self heals. Youll be running your ass off on level 3. Life Guardian 23:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) another dungeon which is doable by ONLY 1 person... ill be laughing my ass when SF gets nerfed worse than smiters boon... :Who cares? This is one of the few dungeons that currently can be run by the new trinity - permas, 600/smite, and speed clear teams. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 22:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::you'll be laughing your ass when sf gets nerfed? like..out of your ass? well that's awkward..Sir Nothing 22:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::SF won't get nerfed. Nerfing SF would be like nerfing 600/smite. :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 23:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::notrly, you can't nerf spirit bond--Relyk 00:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::You can, in many many ways. ^^ --Carnivorous Cupcake 09:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::spirit bond "For 10...120 seconds, all allied spirits take half damage from all sources. Half of the damage is redirected to you and reduced by 1...23" Just to completely wtf players.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 10:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::lol. :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 10:46, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::people will rage like they did oou and have anet revert it.--Relyk 01:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Works Times of 11,9,20. Last area is difficult and I just use PUGS with PI to kill boss, quicker 20:23, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :interesting, do you think 7 more solo sins (with less specifical builds contrary to current sinway) could significantly improve time ? Elephantaliste Noir 13:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thats actually reasonably quick compared to 600/smite but the last level varies alot. PUGS preety much do the damage on the last level. Perhaps an idea like this could be put into a sinway, but this build is purely based on running PUGS for 12k or so. I think this build needs a better damage method on level 3 08:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Theres already a sinway for Kathy. It is safer than conventional manlyway but you cant camp the dungeon for several hours straight. :P --Carnivorous Cupcake 09:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Ominous_Ooze yeah...second level don't think so unless brave and not body blocked even with death charge 18:09, September 2, 2009 (UTC) "Use Ear Bite and daggers to kill the boss. " Lol. Have you ever done kath? Mason717 05:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :I know that it's really difficult to drop firebombs and maintain refuge. Life Guardian 05:39, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::PI on him is a lot faster. Mason717 10:32, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yah, Mason717 is correct, "Use Ear Bite and daggers to kill the boss. " is FAIL. Use pain inverter; I explain it better in the post below. -Kbar 02:28, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Clarification I'll explain Level 3 tactics. On level 3, the sin pulls a becalmed djinn (or two or three) and kills it. The Sin then goes and aggroes the flame djinn and runs to the gate of the second room. The tactics you use while getting the flame djinn aggro are run near the spawning area, but don't spawn it. Recharge Shadow Form, put up Way of Perfection(better self heal for energy), dark escape and use Death's Charge to "jump" in a sense, to the gate. At this point you will die, as consuming flames will kill you after stripping your cover, you should be at the gate, dead. The whole party wipes. Pull everything in the first room on to the right side, similar to the Kath sinway tactics that I employed, and hold the aggro, and feel free to heal yourself from chilling victories aoe cold dmg by using zealous daggers and way of perfection. The group should ball up and one person should run in and aggro the flame djinn, as the djinn will be alone @ the gate. Pull him to the rest of the group, and start melee'ing and casting Pain inverter. The sin runs and everyone follows (most will die), and spawn @ 2nd shrine. @ the 2nd shrine, the sin will hold aggro in the next room, and pull them all to the right side. The rest of the party runs past the wurms and 1st flame guardian to the 3rd res shrine. The sin should be with the party by now @ the 3rd shrine. The sin has two choices now, the sin can have everyone run in and follow him to the next shrine, but due to the uncooperative nature of pugs, that is unlikely. The Sin should/preferably get the aggro for burning spirits/forge imps and kill them in flame jets. Just kill the ones that are in the way. Once the path is cleared, everyone runs and avoids the traps to the boss room. At this point the sin will have 30% D.P. and the rest of the party should have around 45-50% DP. If you brought CC's great, if not, no big deal. Strategy here is to have everyone ball up and have one of the pugs aggro and run back to the ball. The pugs cast pain inverter and take out 1/3 of his health, on a Savannah heat PI. The sin should die in the fireball as that does not incur Death Penalty, when everyone else is dead, as the Sin himself is not part of the "ball" or the PI Spike. Rinse and repeat 2-3 more times, and Illsindur will die. I use an essence on lvl 1 and 3. It's good for energy as flame jets on level 1 can be a real pain with the Signet of Sorrows, Flame Djinn's Haste, and slow recast of Shadow Form. Level 3 essence makes the flame djnn pull easier. My times are lvl 1 : 5-6 min Lvl 2: 4-5 min Lvl 3: 15-20 min w/ pugs. Attributes and Skills prof=A/E sha=12+1+3 Dagger=8+1 Crit=8+1of SwiftnessParadoxFormBiteBattle Standard of HonorrefugeChargeEscape/build The only thing that Life Guardian did was put up a perma build and said "# Run to the dungeon. # Run level 1 # Run level 2 # On level 3, pull a becalmed and have your team kill it. Then pull everything in the room away and have your customers agro and kill the Djinn in the next room with PI. # Run shrines to the dungeon boss. " The strategy is the same as in Kathandrax Sinway, except in the Sinway other people whose builds I can control are acting as "helpful Pugs", as they run with me on lvl 1 and 3, and on level 3, to slow down the amount of dying and res'ing on the res shrines. You rely on the Party for pain inverter, so this is NOT a solo build'. -Kbar 02:12, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :You can change it yourself instead of writing a huge wall of text on the Talk Page..[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 02:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::now put that on the page while making it easy to read and understand--Relyk 02:49, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: K i'll do it sometime -Kbar 02:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::You can change it then it will get reverted by that asshole... lol. But ya, I prefer Shadow's Refuge, Life prob leached on one of my runs b/c that's the exact build I run, and I'm the only one that runs this to my knowledge. Shadow's Refuge makes clearing the room on lvl 3 before the djinn boss easy as hell also. Mason717 03:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Shadow refuge is decent((((because you need a cover enchant to get to the gate before consuming flames strips off shadow form. shadow refuge lasts like 9 seconds... way of perfection lasts 60 seconds, which is overkill SF is a decent heal imo. -Kbar 01:20, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I never die on the flame djinn with refuge, and with refuge u can drop SF at the worm. Mason717 06:26, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Write up Look clean enough to push this out of trial? [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 12:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Screenshots I put up some of my screens for times and tutorial. -Kbar 02:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Boss Do you need people with pi to kill the boss at the end or can you just solo the whole dung? FoW 16:28, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : you can solo the boss, but it takes 6 min.... you have to consistently drop firebombs run back, and heal from shield of fire damage. it's just faster with pain inverter Kbar 00:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Solo?? Can this really be called a solo build when you are using you party for a large amount of it? 13:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hardly. It's almost as bad as Frostmaw on a sin. ''Mason717'' ''eats shit'' 21:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :: it's not really a solo, but it is classified as one. You definitely need at least one other person to kill the flame djinn-- however soloing islindur is pretty straightforward. Kbar 00:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: you use your party just for the flame djinn. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 06:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) you cant solo this whatsoever? no pugs? Society Is The Monster When They Shun Something To Change Or Different 23:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) fixed the bars yah now it works after the nerf. Shadowstar Cometh 04:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :got any screenshots to prove it? I don't even see how you maintain SF with that build.boosnow 12:15, March 6, 2010 (GMT) ::HURR DURR, did you miss the big "THIS BUILD REQUIRES CONS" sign? Life Guardian 10:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought that sign is because of the description "using a cupcake or candy". So you're telling me this requires 3 essences to complete? Actually you need 1 for running to it too? --Boosnow 10:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: actually, you need 3 essences and 4 green rocks. y? because u need 2 break agro. all the time. running 2 dungeon from sacnoth will require a green rock. i can post screenshots, but it's basically the same thing except it's slower. Shadowstar Cometh 19:02, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::: actually, some a.i. querks. this does not work. should b archived. Shadowstar Cometh 23:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::isn't that 4 BU's? one to run to the dungeon. I'll try for the heck of it. but the dungeon was always hard/confusing --Chess yang 16:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : No one else managed to run this? I refuse to think it can't be done anymore --Boosnow 20:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The first two levels can be run the same pretty much. I'm not sure tanking the third level with stoneflesh aura, the sins hits over that. Pretty sure bonder+sliver would work just fine for that though--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: no, stoneflesh is needed for pulling the flame djinn to the gate. and no, with one sin you can't move the bonder in position for the 2nd room. you need 2.Shadowstar Cometh 22:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::So 1 sin can pull the spiders over and tank them still?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) New build Discuss —Forget 19:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :It's a little over kill. With two people with GDW on them the worm and drops fast as hell as is. I'm not sure if this is for the Djinn, but knock down can drastically slow down the killing of him (assuming you are doing PI spike. But I do not know the current method of doing this as I have not played in months). I should l2read, new build is really nice, if it works that is. Mason717 08:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Easier build? Me and a friend had been trying this run a few times with no luck until we messed with the build for a bit and came up with this. (Sorry I don't know how to make the mini bar's :S) ---- Tank: prof=Assassin/Any ShadowArts=12+3+1 DaggerMastery=10 CriticalStrikes=8 of Distressformstabilityescapeam Unstoppable!"Battle Standard of Honorchargeretreat/build Barbs: prof=Assassin/Necromancer ShadowArts=12+3+1 Curses=12 CriticalStrikes=3 of Distressformstabilityescapeam Unstoppable!"BarbsVanguard Assassin Supportretreat/build Bonder: prof=Monk/Any ProtectionPrayers=12+1+1 DivineFavor=12+1 BarrierBondSpiritRebirthsignetof DevotionOptionalOptional/build ---- A few notes: The hero bonder enchants the tank on the 3rd level so that he can tamk the mob. Use daggers to kill everything but the end boss use a spear on him as he casts Savannah heat on your EVAS. I'm not sure if it would be worth the tank taking 9 dagger mastery and spear mastery. This build only needs 3 essence's to work, You don't need anything else at all. Opinions? epicsauce builds phil :D